


Just A Pinch Of Love

by hazelandglasz



Series: Tumblr Glee Ficlets [73]
Category: Glee
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Future Fic, M/M, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22908634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: Prompt: "I make my husband a sandwich everyday for work. Once, I jokingly kissed it to show him that I made it “with love.” But then for some reason it stuck, and that just became the habit. Make sandwich, give it a little smooch, put into baggie. Except when I’m mad at him. Then that sandwich isn’t made with love. It gets no kiss. Yeah, enjoy that sandwich, jerkface. I hope it tastes like despair." Can u make a klaine fic out of this please :3
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Tumblr Glee Ficlets [73]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1505567
Comments: 12
Kudos: 107





	Just A Pinch Of Love

How it became a tradition, it’s a mystery for the both of them.

All they know is that one morning, Kurt prepared a sandwich for Blaine to take to rehearsal, and he kissed the wrapped lunch before giving it to Blaine, and it stuck.

No, it didn’t just stick.

It gives a spring to Blaine’s step, and it gives a deeper taste to the meal—he would say that it’s the taste of Kurt’s love for him, but Kurt always rolls his eyes when he says it aloud.

He rolls his eyes, but he loves that.

“Not a romantic,” his ass.

So when Blaine is out on rehearsal and Kurt is not, he prepares the same meal for the two of them, in sandwich form, and pecks Blaine’s before kissing Blaine himself.

Usually.

But today…

Not today.

Because they did the very thing everybody told them not to do, going to bed angry, and now Kurt woke up, and he’s still mad, and he has half a mind to tell Blaine that he can eat his fingers for lunch—”and here, have this one too for dessert”—but he’s mad, not heartless.

Besides, not making Blaine a sandwich for lunch would just be an extra stretch on their limited budget (which was the very reason they fought like hyenas the previous night, so).

So Kurt goes to the kitchen while Blaine gets ready, and loudly prepares him a sandwich.

He didn’t toast the bread and only put tomatoes and cheese in it, that will teach Blaine.

( _ What _ it will teach him is something Kurt will have to mull over when he doesn’t feel like biting Blaine’s face off.)

“Oh.”

Blaine’s voice is small from behind him, and Kurt doesn’t react.

“You made me a sandwich?”

“Yeah,” Kurt says, finishing wrapping it and holding it up. He turns to look at Blaine and, oh, he wishes he could forgive him for his harsh words (and forgive himself for his own).

It would be so easy to take the high road, and give Blaine an olive branch in the form of a kissed sandwich.

So easy, but it wouldn’t solve anything, and Kurt would still have that seed of anger festering inside, which would only lead them to an even bigger fight.

Been there, done that.

They both need the day apart to think things through, and to discuss it when Blaine comes home.

So Kurt looks down at the sandwich, and very deliberately puts it on the table between them.

Blaine’s eyes drop from Kurt’s face to the sandwich and he frowns.

“No kiss?”

“No kiss,” Kurt echoes, washing his hands. “Enjoy that sandwich, jerkface.”

Blaine lets out a little hiccup, opens and closes his mouth before clenching his jaw. “Thank you,” he says sternly. “I’ll try not to choke on it.”

Kurt sighs.

“We’ll talk tonight?” Blaine adds, closing his winter jacket and waiting at the door.

“We will.” Kurt pauses for a moment before sighing again. “Be careful.”

“I will.” Blaine stops. “Have a nice day.”

As the door closes, Kurt leans against the counter, fingers brushing his lips.

Blaine may have not-so-mixed feelings about his sandwich being left unkissed, but truth be told, Kurt himself misses kissing the wrapped thing.

He got used to it.

He got used to this way of expressing his feelings for his husband.

Languages of love are so complicated to translate, but for Kurt, taking care of his loved ones is clearly his.

And today, it doesn’t feel like he took care of Blaine as well as he could. He has his reasons, sure, and they both went over the line last night, but still.

Kurt groans and pushes away from the counter, getting ready for his day.

Tonight, they’ll talk, and he’ll get a chance to tell Blaine, in whatever form, that he loves him.

Kurt barely has his coffee ready when the door opens again.

“No,” Blaine says, breathless like he ran and, in the tone of someone who had a whole conversation beforehand, he demands, “I am not going out with a loveless sandwich that is going to taste like despair. We fix this, now.”

Kurt blinks and puts his coffee down. “O-kay?”

“I said things I didn’t think, and you did too,” Blaine continues, not even taking his bag or his jacket off (but putting the sandwich back on the table), “and I am sorry, I really am. I didn’t want to act like a jerk, and I certainly didn’t mean to make you feel useless.” He pauses, looking at Kurt and taking two steps closer. “The fact that I have a part right now doesn’t mean anything about your talent and your worth, Kurt. We both know we picked a field that is especially unforgiving and luck-based.”

“I know that, Blaine.”

“But taking care of the house, of me, until you get your own luck, that’s not useless,” Blaine says softly. “I had no right—”

“You had no right saying that being the breadwinner made you in charge,” Kurt completes. “And I had no right telling you you were just like your father.”

Blaine flinches. “That hurt.”

“I know.” Kurt winces. “I can acknowledge my tendency to lash out.”

They look at each other and take a synchronized breath, a step away from each other.

“I love you.”

“I love you too,” Kurt says, holding his hand up to pull Blaine into a hug. “And I am proud of you, and I know my turn will come.”

“I am proud of you too,” Blaine mumbles, arms closing around Kurt’s waist. “And so, so grateful for you. You have no idea how much of my strength relies on you.”

Kurt kisses Blaine’s temple. “No, please, tell me more.”

Blaine rubs his nose against the line of Kurt’s jaw. “Fishing for compliments, Mr. Hummel?”

“Always, and it’s Hummel-Anderson.”

Blaine reaches up to cup Kurt’s cheek and bring him for a kiss. “I guess it’s been too long since I showered you with kisses and compliments,” he whispers. 

“Sounds like a plan for our evening.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

“Now, go,” Kurt says, reluctantly pushing away. “You’re going to be late.”

“I’m going, I’m going.” Blaine chuckles, walking backward. He’s almost at the door when Kurt calls for him.

“Hold on,” he says, picking up the sandwich and kissing it softly. “There you go.”

Blaine beams at him. “Thank you, Kurt,” he says, his voice vibrating with emotions. “See you tonight.”

“See you tonight, hubby. Love you.”

“Love you!”

Kurt shakes his head, fingers once again brushing his lips, but this time, with a smile on his face.

A kiss really does make all the difference in the world.


End file.
